The Beauty of Pallet
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Kagome Higurashi waited until she was 13 to start her Pokémon Journey. Not only that, she traveled only for specific pokemon she would want in her team for Leagues as she travels with friends. Would things turn out differently if this were so? Mature!Kagome/Many!Suitors/S!Attraction
1. Chapter 1

The Very Late Starter and a Total Beginner

Kagome Higurashi is Pallet Town's most beautiful girl.

Long black hair, blue eyes and fair skin, and fairly developed for her age with long, slender legs, wearing a baby blue beret hat on her head. Her attire consisted of a black short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff, a short sea-green hoodie, a necklace around her neck with a winged heart pendant, and a low-cut blue colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist. For footwear she wore knee-length white medium heeled boots.

She had her starter Charmander for a year who at some point, became Charizard and traveled around the world for Pokémon she wanted in her team. She isn't the kind to catch whatever she sees on sight. She'd rather be economical and not cause trouble for her Regional Professor, Professor Oak. Professors may be rich but she has what most kids lack these days. Humility and Shame. She has enough shame on herself not to be so thick-faced as to catch too many and expect the kind old man to care for all of them on his money. So she studied a while longer to see what would be useful on her side.

Then upon acquiring all pokemon she wanted, stayed to train all of her team for a year, while systematically planting Berry Trees all over the reserve with Professor Oak's permission, while still planting more around the village with Diglett's help. This way, she felt she wouldn't be so hard on the man's finances.

She caught a Pidgey, Pichu, Diglett, Meowth, Psyduck, Machop, six Chanseys, Chikorita, Noctowl, Mareep, Misdreavus, Eevee, Sneasel, six Miltank, Treecko, Torchic, two Ralts of different genders, Shroomish, Skitty, Trapinch, Feebas, Tropius, a female Snorunt, Bagon, Chimchar, Piplup, a swarm of Combee, Buneary, Gible, Riolu, Ducklett, Frillish, Rufflet, Fennekin, Froakie, Scatterbug, a female Litleo, and Amaura that she had asked for revival with a Sail Fossil and she kept on doing so until she has a male and female pair for breeding purposes by the laboratory while taking home a female one.

In total, she has six workable teams but she still trains everyone equally. Battle aside, she trains Miltank, Chansey, and Combee real hard as the stronger they are, the tastier products they make. This she noticed as months go by, training everybody equally in regards to physical strength and skills, and then have them battle each other for a week straight for experience. Then everybody evolved in six months...and some evolved to Final Forms by the end of the year...although some needed the right conditions and Evolutionary Stones to evolve.

Pichu, Chansey, Eevee and Buneary needed High Friendship to evolve into Pikachu, Blissey, Espeon or Umbreon and Lopunny. But she wanted a fairy Eevee so she made sure it became a Sylveon by teaching it a Fairy Move so when Eevee gets stronger knowing a Fairy Move, it becomes Sylveon.

Those who needed Evolutionary Stones are Pikachu, Misdreavus, a male Kirlia, Skitty, and female Snorunt. Thing is, Pikachu didn't want to become Raichu. Misdreavus didn't want to stay tiny anymore, male Kirlia hated his form and wanted to become more manly, and Snorunt wanted to change...so they became Mismagius, Gallade, and Froslass. Delcatty she gave to her mother as a pet and companion, and playmate for her baby brother Souta.

Some like Sneasel and Feebas needed an item. He needed a Razor Claw to become Weavile at night while Feebas needs a Prism Scale to become Milotic, but it will only work if Feebas has high enough self-esteem for itself, believing in its own beauty.

Riolu must be one very happy pokemon and will become Lucario during daytime.

Some don't evolve like Miltank, male Combee, and Tropius. Kagome deliberately did NOT catch a female Combee. She didn't want a Vespiquen otherwise Combee will only focus on her, and not for what she had in mind for the pokemon.

Others evolved by simply leveling up. Pidgey-Pidgeot, Diglett-Dugtrio, Psyduck-Golduck, Machop-Machoke(Kagome absolutely did not want him to become Machamp thus will never trade him), Chikorita-Meganium, Mareep-Ampharos, Ralts-Gardevoir, Shroomish-Breloom, Trapinch-Flygon, Bagon-Salamence, Chimchar-Infernape, Piplup-Empoleon, Gible-Garchomp, Ducklett-Swanna, Frillish-Jellicent, Rufflet-Braviary, Fennekin-Delphox, Froakie-Gredninja, Scatterbug-Vivillon, Litleo-Pyroar and Amaura into Aurorus only at night.

It wasn't easy getting all of them. And sometime in her Journey, she got into an accident she nearly died from if not for a Slowpoke that happened to be there Healing her using Heal Pulse. She thanked the Slowpoke with what food she has, while awakening to Aura...and Slowpoke telepathically told her to train as one. So she researched on Aura Guardians to learn what they could do, so she could train as she walks.

She learned that they can use Aura to make Barriers and project attacks, sense other auras to track down and use psychometry, and read minds and actions. She could both train while on the road, or during camping before going home after getting the pokemon she wanted.

So it took a while for almost everybody to be fully-evolved, and still training to become powerful.

And so, at January 3, three days after the Pokémon League...its time to give away new starters to new Trainers...and for Kagome to actually start her Journey. She felt she could not count what she did as a Journey...she called it 'Hunting'. She never stays long in one place and is in a rush to get working.

'OK mom,' said Kagome, now 13 years old as at their yard are the Miltank, Blissey and Combee. 'I'm leaving these guys to you OK? They can help you out if you want a sideline job. They're all very powerful. In fact, unusually powerful for their kind since I trained them all for a year. My Dugtrio will be busy planting flower gardens so in a few months, the new flowers will really help Combee out. They will also eat berries from the trees I planted, so they're self-sufficient.'

'I know these kinds...they would definitely help out the family well with finances!' her mother smiled. Their family is fairly average in regards to finances, but this sideline will really help well. And if Kagome claims that these pokemon are powerful, it means the honey, eggs and milk they'll make will be far tastier than anywhere else.

'Well, don't forget to care for them though...they're only self-sufficient in food thanks to the trees I planted all over Pallet Town and the Pokémon Reserve. They still need other forms of care and TLC.' Kagome winked.

With that, she left Pallet Town around the end of Lunchtime, after giving her Pokémon instructions at the Reserve, and bringing with her Charizard, Golduck, Machoke, Pikachu, Meganium, and Mismagius before taking with her, her Debit Card and Travel Backpack, and strapped rollerskates on her boots before leaving, gliding on the wheels of her shoes.

She walked on her own like all traditional Trainers do...although along the way, it got a bit rainy with violent lightning...coming from the forest fired upwards?!

Upon tracking the source down with her aura as the storm cleared up, she came across a badly injured boy and his Pikachu...and loads of unconscious Spearow.

'...they sure don't look good...' she took out three pokeballs, summoning Pikachu, Machoke and Meganium. 'Machoke, carry the kid. Meganium, use Vine Whip to carry Pikachu and then use Aromatherapy. Pikachu use Nuzzle and share Electricity with Pikachu. Stat! Be sure not to shock Meganium! Then we run before these ill-tempered birds wake up!'

'Choke!'

'Ganium!' the two Pokémon did as told and they ran for it while doing treatment on the road.

'Uhhh...thanks, er...?'

'Hi, I'm Kagome.' said Kagome.

'...I'm Ash from Pallet Town.' said Ash.

'Ah, we're neighbors then. Looks like you're off for a bad start.' she giggled. '1/10 trainers get really unlucky with Spearow in South Viridian Forest.' she said. 'I also saw a roasted bike. That yours?'

'Er no...I borrowed it from someone.' said Ash weakly. 'Is Pikachu OK?'

'He'll be fine with Aromatherapy and Electrotherapy while eating a Sitrus Berry. Pikachu's worse than you so I'll have Meganium treat you later. For now we'll go to the Pokémon Center because you need a bath.'

xxx

Viridian City...Pokémon Center...

'Oh my, what on earth happened to him?' Nurse Joy asked the children.

'Ash got unlucky with Spearow.' said Kagome. 'He needs a bath before he can be treated and a room for us to stay in. Pikachu is somewhat OK now. Aromatherapy, nuzzling with my Pikachu and Sitrus Berries healed him good.' she explained.

'Right. I'll assign you kids a room. If only more kids are this sensible and learn first aid before traveling!' Ash cringed and Nurse Joy gave them a room they could share.

'Well, go to the bathroom for a shower Ash. I'll make dinner.' Kagome instructed. 'And wash your clothes while you're at it too, then stay in our room. Meganium, Pikachu, go with him to heal him after his bath and maintain Pikachu's electricity levels.' she told Meganium and Pikachu who nodded before feeding them both Sitrus Berries. 'Machoke with me.' and they parted ways with Kagome heading for the kitchens while Ash went to take a bath.

'Man, she sure helped me out.' Ash mused as he walked with Meganium. 'If you guys aren't around, I probably might lose Pikachu.' he said gloomily.

'Mega-ganium.' Meganium gave him a reassuring pat on his back with her vines.

'Pikakapika-pikachu!' said Kagome's Pikachu cheerfully.

'Thanks guys.' Ash smiled. 'I hope things will turn out better the next day.'

And so...

'Here we are! Dinnertime!' Kagome chimed as she carried a pushcart...which is a pile of golden buns, and actual human food.

'Wow, are the yellow buns dessert?!' Ash asked Kagome excitedly, looking at the pile of Poffins below the cart.

'No, you silly, they're for Pokémon!' Kagome exclaimed while giggling. 'They're a kind of Pokémon Food called Poffin. Easier to make than those food mixes sold in Pokemart and much better than them too.' she said. 'Easy on the finances, but much healthier despite how the food looks. If in Hoenn it's Pokeblocks, in Sinnoh it's Poffins. Pokeblocks are kinda like a better version of vitamin pills, but I can't make them. I don't have a Berry Blender and those things are worth a University Tuition Fee.'

'...wow...I didn't know that.' Ash blinked. 'And where did you get a Meganium though? I think I'd want one too.' he mused thoughtfully. 'Having a healing ability would be cool after what happened today.'

'Meganium is the full-evolved form of Chikorita.' Kagome told him. 'They're native in Johto.' she said, taking out her other pokemon as well. Ash gaped at her Charizard, Mismagius and Golduck. 'Mismagius, formerly a Misdreavus is also native in Johto and other regions. but never Kanto. Everyone! Dinnertime!'

They all let out their versions of 'Yay!' before chowing down on food.

'Come on Pikachu, eat up.' Ash gave two Poffins to his Pikachu. Pikachu refused. 'Huh?'

'He ate a lot of berries for recovering so he must be quite full Ash.' said Kagome. 'Overeating is never good. Moreover Sitrus Berries have really tough skin so his jaws must be weary.'

'Uh, OK...' said Ash sheepishly before having his own dinner. 'Wow! You're a great cook!' he exclaimed as the food cooked was delicious.

'Heehee! Thanks!' Kagome chimed. 'I traveled alone, of course I have to learn how to cook because no one will certainly cook for me.'

'Oh...so what's it like in the League?' Ash asked her excitedly. Kagome blinked before laughing. 'Uh...?'

'This is my first time heading for the league!' she exclaimed in amusement to his disbelief.

'Huh?! But you have some fully-evolved Pokémon and a Machoke!' Ash sputtered out.

'Well, when I was a kid I thought about it Ash.' said Kagome. 'No rookie trainer has ever won a league for the first time in their lives.' she said. 'Some get discouraged, others try and try again until finally, they decide that after so many losses or barely making it, not worth it anymore.' she said. 'So upon knowing that, I traveled for a year to catch teammates I wanted, and then all of us trained hard everyday for a year in the countryside outside Pallet Town so hardly anyone saw all of us. We trained really hard for hours, only stopping for Chansey to heal weary and sore bodies, food and sleep. We mastered all our skills while dealing with physical conditioning so physical attacks will be stronger than what people will normally expect and everyone is faster and more agile than they should be.'

'So while I took a team with me now, my other Pokémon are training hard at home...and I'll rotate teams every month, so everyone gets to travel and battle. I have six teams at home on standby for switches, but until then, they're at home training with a regime I gave them.' Kagome finished much to Ash's disbelief.

'W-wow...so you prepared for two years so you can win the Pokémon League in one shot?' Ash croaked out, wide-eyed.

'That's what I'm hoping for...but correction Ash.' Kagome corrected him in a tut-tut manner. 'MY Pokémon will win. I'm simply just their trainer and educator who wrung out their strength and potential to prove themselves before everyone.' she said. 'In my opinion a year of training may not be enough, but everyone got a bit...impatient, see?' she giggled. Ash sweatdropped. 'I told them I'd rotate the teams every month.'

'Ah...' after dinner, Kagome recalled her team back into their Pokeballs. Ash wanted to phone his mother but Kagome stopped him.

'Why not?' Ash complained.

'Because I saw this very angry girl outside a few minutes ago carrying her roasted bike.' Ash gulped. 'You sure you wanna risk that phone call?'


	2. Chapter 2

A:N- Almost all of Kagome's Pokémon are female. Her Machoke, Combee, and Gallade are male.

* * *

Training Camp! Ash gets Tutor Lessons!

Late at night...they have a peaceful sleep when Kagome sensed in her aura that something bad will happen soon. She woke up and stealthily snuck out of their shared room. Easier for her as she was on the bottom bunk. Privacy and easy peace and quiet.

She snuck out with her team and waited.

On cue, two Pokeballs fell from the outside, breaking into the glass ceiling(well, that small glass piece that was there because of the giant 'P' on the roof outside), and out came two Pokémon, one of which released Smog. Then two louder glass breakings, so she knew its their Trainers...and the crashing alarmed Nurse Joy.

'Who are you?!' she demanded as a haughty laugh ensued as the smoke cleared to reveal a young woman and man in matching white uniforms with a dark pink R on their chests. The woman has long red violet hair, the obvious face of an archenemy and a haughty poise to match. The man however, while good-looking didn't look as much villainous as his partner which was weird. By reading their auras, Kagome determined that while eager to do their job, they weren't as bad as most poachers she meets.

'Prepare for Trouble!'

'Make it Double!'

Kagome expected they'll take turns speaking, its like looking at a Ping-Pong match.

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our Nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

Ah, so that's their names.

'Team Rocket Blast Off with a Speed of Light!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth! Dat's right!' NOW Nurse Joy and Kagome looked startled.

'A-a talking Meowth?!' Nurse Joy gasped out in disbelief.

'NOW we've seen everything.' said Kagome blandly. 'Er would you two happen to be buddies with Cassidy and Bitch?' four jaws dropped in horror with a matching gasp mainly because young kids should not use foul language...and she just did.

**Elsewhere in the world after a successful haul, Butch sneezed on their getaway balloon. 'Hachoo!'**

**'...it's not Hayfever Season Buddy.' Cassidy frowned at her partner whose name EVERYONE but him easily forgets.**

**'Yeah...someone must be talkin' about me and the name's BUTCH! Get it right!' Butch grumbled while rubbing his nose.**

Back to Viridian Pokémon Center...

'Young lady!' Nurse Joy choked in mortified shock. Kagome shrugged.

'But that's her partner's name!' she reasoned. 'Its not my fault his parents named him that! Blame _them_!'

'...is that his name Jess?' James asked Jessie with a wide-eyed look. 'Poor guy.'

'I dunno, I forgot.' Jessie shrugged. 'And how do you know those two anyway? And we're NOT buddies with them!' she cried indignantly. 'We're RIVALS!' she hollered with flames in her background. 'A-anyway, hand over your pokemon now, twerp if you know what's good for you!' she demanded. Kagome grinned and took out Machoke. Machoke grinned, cracking his fingers and knuckles in anticipation.

'Oh Machoke hunny~' Kagome chimed in a childish singsong voice. 'Treat them well like you did Cassidy and Bitch, please.'

'Ma! Choke!' Machoke ran towards them to attack.

'Oh no you don't! Koffing! Poison Gas attack!' James cried, followed by Jessie's cries of 'Ekans, Poison Sting!' Machoke dodge with Extreme Speed, surprising all of them.

'Extreme Speed?!' Nurse Joy gasped. 'I didn't know Machoke can do that!'

'That Machoke is fast!' Jessie gasped. 'Keep attacking!'

'I-it's too fast Jessie!' Meowth wailed. 'I can barely see im'!' he cried as Machoke is too fast and playing with them while getting dangerously closer with a rather impish smile on its reptilian face.

'Normally they CAN'T. But I'm just plain stubborn and made him learn a variation of it anyway. Due to their muscles and weight, they can't move fast and use Extreme Speed like Lucario. They're also not as agile...so I invented a move that makes use of Machoke's natural power and muscularity. I call that move **Flash Step**. I patented that move with Professor Oak's help so I have claim to its name and invention. Next Month's Poké-Breeding-Zine should be printing that out.' Kagome shrugged as Machoke sent Team Rocket flying with an Uppercut for all of them. 'Good job Machoke!' Kagome praised her happy Machoke. 'They won't be coming back for a while!' she giggled.

'Well, at least nobody is stolen today.' Nurse Joy sighed in relief. 'We've gotten rumors that Poachers are around...I suppose my Center got lucky this time but I have to file a report anyway.' she smiled. 'Go back to bed now and don't use foul language again!'

'But that's his _name_!'

Nurse Joy can only shake her head. Criminal Poacher or not, she still felt sorry for the man the girl met.

He must have had very cruel parents.

xxx

Police Station...

Nurse Joy sent a video footage about the incident and a written report by e-mail that they received and security increased around Viridian City as a result in the next few days.

As for poor Butch, he got famous in the law for his name coined by Kagome and subject to much hilarity...and to his annoyance when police spot him and his partner in the future.

xxx

The next day...

'Man, what a good sleep and food!' Ash slept through the chaos that night and fully unaware.

'Well, let's get moving.' Kagome chirped as they went on to traveling to the north. 'At Route 2 north of here is North Viridian Forest. What we'll catch there will be Pidgey, Spearow, Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Sandshrew, Rattata and Nidoran.'

'I don't wanna see a Spearow again if I can help it.' Ash grumbled. 'But I'd want the others!'

'Ash, be wise.' Kagome chided. 'Professor Oak can only handle so much even with my help. Think of the Gyms in Kanto and catch only a Pokémon you feel you have great chances of winning with.' she said. 'Up ahead is Pewter City, a Rock-Type Gym.' she said. 'Rock-Types are weak against Fighting, Grass, Ground and Water Types. Pikachu can't do a thing against Rock Types as they have relation to Ground Types somehow so Electricity won't work...but there IS a way...a move all Pokemon with long tails can do that is effective against Rock Types.'

'Really?! What move?!' Ash asked her excitedly.

'Iron Tail.' Kagome grinned. 'It's a Steel-Type Move. At first it looks like a tail powered up by Focus Energy but the more skill, the stronger the attack will be and a perfect Iron Tail will look like a metal tail.' she said as she took out her Pikachu. 'Pikachu, can you teach Ash's Pikachu Iron Tail?'

'Pi!' Pikachu chimed before telling Pikachu to follow her.

'Well, we'll be camping here for a while.' Kagome shrugged. 'At least until Pikachu masters Iron Tail.' she said as she took out Machoke. 'Machoke, I'll have an errand for you when we reach camping area.' Machoke nodded as they came to a river. Kagome sent Machoke on an errand to gather big boulders the size of an Onyx's head for Pikachu's training.

And so...

'Whoa...so that's Iron Tail...' Ash mused as he saw Pikachu's tail glow...and slowly turn to semble metal as she talked to his Pikachu.

'Yep. My Pikachu mastered that move so she can do it in half a second.' Kagome quipped. She took out her Pokedex to scan Ash's Pikachu. '...Pikachu only knows Thundershock, Thunderbolt and learned Nuzzle last night.' she said, looking at her screen. 'Looks like we got a lot of work to do Ash.' she said. 'Before you can _think_ of going to the Pewter Gym, Pikachu must at least know seven moves since he currently is all you have.'

'Right...by the way, why is your Pokedex different?' Ash asked her curiously, noting at her pink and bigger pokedex.

'Well, as you travel in different regions, you gain new Pokedexes from the Regional Professor. I got this from Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town.' Kagome informed him. 'I got all six pokedexes of all regions. But my favorite one is this one from Sinnoh...it can scan Pokémon, telling us their gender, how strong it is and what moves they know.' she explained.

'Wow...can I see your Pokémon?' Kagome aimed her scanner at her Pikachu and Ash gasped at how strong her Pikachu is and how many moves she knew. 'S-so many?!' he gasped out. Kagome's Pikachu knows 14 Normal Moves, 1 Steel, Fighting and Ground Move, and 12 Electric Moves.

'Yep. She's the strongest Pikachu in the world.' Kagome giggled. 'It's her pride. Wild Pokémon are jealous of Human-Trained Pokémon because they can get stronger and learn more with humans but Wild Pokémon rarely allow themselves to get caught because they don't know which human to be with who would help them be at their best. Because there are good trainers...and there are some who aren't good trainers. All pokemon aspire to be stronger but never know which human to trust to help them get strong...so as a result, they're wary of every human while jealous of the pokemon with them.'

'Oh...well, my Pokedex DID tell me that.' Ash cringed. 'Spearow attacked Pikachu and picked on him while ignoring me.'

'Well, you're Pikachu's Trainer, so choose what to teach your Pikachu.' Kagome instructed. 'Pikachu will trust you if you yourself put on the effort to train it. Right now Pikachu is Level 7, so choose Level 7-10 moves. Then once it learns all you picked, have him spar with mine to gain experience.'

'Alrighty...I'll choose Normal Moves for now.' said Ash and upon seeing Kagome's smile, it means he made the right choice. 'I'll take the lower level moves first. Lessee...Agility so Extreme Speed can be possible later, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Double-Team, and Double Slap.'

'OK, we'll be here for a few days!' Kagome nodded and so...she let out Machoke so he could use the boulders he carved out as makeshift dumbbells, while Pikachu worked on his Iron Tail on one of the Boulders. It took him three days to crush his Boulder and Kagome used those three days to teach Ash what Trainers should do, and what Gyms they'll face. But she had him figure out on his own strategy against the Gyms. She also made him use his Pokedex to study by using the Encyclopedia. Ash then trained him in the moves he chose...and on sunday, sparred with Kagome on Normal Moves with both Pikachus for experience with the moves.

Then after that...they moved on, with Ash catching a Pidgeotto and Caterpie. Kagome scanned both Pokémon while lights out.

'Alright Ash, since Caterpie level up pretty quick, have him spar with your Pikachu while eating Poffins so he can become a Butterfree.' Kagome suggested. 'Caterpie only knows Tackle and String Shot, and is Level 6. One fight or two will make it into Metapod!' she said. 'And tell Metapod to keep using Harden. Don't put him back in a Pokeball as we travel. When Metapod uses Harden, they also gain experience until they can evolve at Level 10.'

'Got that, Pikachu?' Ash told Pikachu who nodded. Ash threw up the pokeball. 'Come out, Caterpie!' Caterpie came out. 'Caterpie, spar with Pikachu so you can evolve into Metapod!' he instructed as the two pokemon did so...and in a few spars, Caterpie evolved. Ash told Metapod to keep using Harden no matter what so he could be Butterfree sooner. He then put Metapod in a backpack.

'What about Pidgeotto Kagome?' Ash asked Kagome who looked at her Pokedex.

'Level 25, knowing Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Whirlwind and Double Edge. Not bad for a first catch. With some training and sparring, becoming Pidgeot at level 36 will be pretty easy.' Kagome whistled. 'But he still needs a lot of work. As a bird Pokémon, most of his attacks come from his wings...so we need to train his wing muscles, so at some point in the future, we will spend two months, physically conditioning Pidgeotto in Mt. Moon. With strong wings, his attacks will get stronger. Same goes for Butterfree.'

'Oh...OK.' Ash chimed. 'I can't wait!' he said with a goofy grin on his face.

'Sooo have you come up with a strategy in Pewter Gym, Ash?' Kagome asked him. 'I'll use Machoke for my match.'

'Yeah, I got it down pat!' Ash grinned. 'Thanks to your help!' Kagome chuckled at this.

And so, Pewter City around Sundown, mainly because Ash wanted to explore a bit more in the forest...Kagome had to talk sense into him as they need to get to Mt. Moon as soon as possible for training, so they'll bulldoze their way through two Gyms with just Pikachu. for Ash, Machoke and Golduck for Kagome.

Brock was rightfully skeptical when Ash sent a _Pikachu_ against his Pokémon...but was genuinely surprised and baffled when it won against Geodude and Onix...though Brock's siblings got in the way, but Brock still let Ash win because he felt the match was disqualified when his siblings interfered. Then Brock sternly sent them away because he has to battle Kagome next...

And he was somewhat blushing, and somewhat envious of Ash for traveling with a gorgeous girl. When she said she was 13...she did NOT look the part and is closer to his age in appearance...and he's 15! He drooled as he looked at her figure that was just as gorgeous with her looks...not knowing that the girl he is admiring is fully aware of his hormones...and sexual fantasies with her. His fantasies were mostly engaging in flirting and foreplay. He's a man who would gladly take his time slowly romancing and melting a girl into goo in his arms into willingly giving herself to him before going for home base. But so far he has never approached a girl due to work and can only fantasize, poor guy. But she could tell he has his priorities straight which earned him her respect at least. The guy could really control himself!

He didn't let his infatuation affect his judgment as she took out a freaking Machoke, and that's where he pulled out all stops and battled her seriously. Ash was absolutely stunned that Brock is actually...a powerful trainer.

'Hey Brock, if you're actually THAT strong, how come you didn't pull out stops on me too?' Ash asked him with a baffled expression.

'Gym Leaders don't beat trainers to the ground Ash.' said Brock. 'We battle based on our opponent's skill level, knowledge and judgment. If a challenger succeeds in tactics against our types, and knock our Pokémon out, we then give them a Badge as proof that you earned it.' he said. 'Because by law of nature, if one is smart enough, a weaker opponent can outwit and defeat someone stronger. But a lot of people forget that these days.' he said, shaking his head. 'So its rare to find smart trainers. 8/10 who come are losers. The remaining two can succeed in going to the League.'

'Oh...'

Had Kagome not helped him train, Ash knew he'd lose to Onix as he had no idea what Pokémon Brock has. Sure, Pikachu can win against Geodude but _Onix_?

'Well, shall I have Meganium treat Geodude and Onix again?' Kagome chuckled in amusement as she took out the Herb Pokémon.

'Wow...what is it?' Brock marveled at the sauropod-like creature. It sure smells nice and the scent soothes him as soon as he inhales.

'She's a Grass-Type Herb Pokémon Meganium.' said Kagome. 'The final form of Chikorita. I studied for years since I was a child for what teammates I want in my journey. I want some members who can heal too. Meganium uses Aromatherapy for light and somewhat-moderate wounds, but Aromatherapy can't heal severe to fatal injuries and broken bones. That's what Healing Pulse and Healing Wish is for but my Lucario and some of my psychic pokemon, and my Chanseys are at home...'

'Aromatherapy huh...you sure did a lot of thought there.' Brock was speechlessly impressed. When the two trainers left...he knew he still has a lot to learn. But while he felt interesting things will happen for sure, he couldn't exactly leave the Gym...

xxx

The Market...

'That's a lot of berries.' Ash sweatdropped as Kagome bought a load of berries and herbs.

'Well, I DO need them for pokemon food and medicine incase something beyond Aromatherapy got us.' Kagome shrugged. 'Sooo YOU cover our Pokémon Center and food expenses, OK?'

'EHHHH?!'

And then they left Pewter City...but upon leaving...

'Heeey! Wait up!' the paused and they saw Brock, carrying a big camping backpack.

'Hey Brock, you're coming with us?' Ash asked Brock in a friendly manner.

'Yeah, my dad came home.' said Brock. 'So I can freely travel with you guys!' he said happily. Not only was he finally free to do as he wished because his parents were being irresponsible and left him and his siblings to fend for themselves for years, he could finally study properly to become a Breeder, gain experience and hopefully...score some girls!

Kagome wondered what will it be like, traveling with Brock.


	3. Chapter 3

For anyone curious about the Team Order Kagome switches with, the Order is as follows:

Pikachu-Charizard-Meganium-Golduck-Machoke-Mismagius

Pidgeot-Ampharos-Persian-Sceptile-Blaziken-Milotic

Noctowl-Sylveon-Weavile-Gardevoir-Breloom-Flygon

Tropius-Froslass-Salamence-Infernape-Empoleon-Lopunny

Garchomp-Lucario-Swanna-Jellicent-Aurorus-Pyroar

Braviary-Delphox-Gredninja-Vivillon-Gallade-Blissey

* * *

Three Strays

Route 3...

'After Route 3 we'll get to Mt. Moon.' said Kagome. 'We'll stay here for two months to train your team Ash.' said Kagome. 'Metapod's about to evolve...I'm guessing around tonight.'

'Wow! Really?!' Ash exclaimed in excitement as he took out Metapod. 'How'd you know? Your pokedex isn't out!'

'Ohoho! I have my ways...' Kagome winked. She won't tell them she's an Aura Guardian just yet.

And so...that night by the waterfall basin...

'We can rest here.' Kagome chirped and behind her, are two exhausted boys.

'Finally!' they both collapsed from exhaustion.

'Jeez, you guys ought to man up!' Kagome huffed at the exhausted boys. 'Well, let's let everyone out for dinner.' she took out her team.

'Uhhh Pikachu, help Pidgeotto out, will you? I'm too tired...' Ash complained and his Pikachu complied, letting the bird pokemon out.

'Hey Brock, did you bring food by any chance?' Kagome asked him. 'We only have Pokémon Food with us.'

'Uh yeah, some easy to cook meals, why?'

'Goodie, let me borrow those. We really only have pokemon food on us.' Kagome giggled. 'Since Ash and I travel by pairs, we separated responsibilities. I'll handle the Pokémon Care and Training Help, he handles our livelihood expenses, and grocery shopping so I can cook.'

'Wow, you guys really got everything sorted out!' Brock exclaimed. 'Alrighty, I'll handle the chores then!' He didn't want to feel left out, thank you! 'But let me do the cooking. Please focus on the Pokemon.'

'Kay.'

And so...

Brock paused in his work at Dinner as Kagome's Pokémon helped her peel the tougher berries with their claws, vines and Machoke's tough fingers while she peeled the easier ones. She then put the lot into a pot of heated water and began stirring while Meganium took out...a mold? out of her bag. After about one minute of stirring wherein by then all berries melted into a runny, doughy mixture of golden color, she poured them onto the molds while keeping on stirring even after she took them out of the fire. Golduck breathes on the molds using Icy Wind to speed up cooling process and takes out the solidified...golden snacks for new batches to be made.

They seem to be solid gelatinous snacks and for some reason, her pokemon somehow looks...different.

While he knows pokemon through books, hers are somehow different. Their appearances, for one. Their skin is more vibrant and glowing in color, and her Pikachu's fur is so glossy to look at, he felt if he touched it, feel silky fur. Their eyes are also bright with life, it seems. He decided to ask AFTER she makes dinner.

When Dinner is finished, with Brock sneaking peeks to see that the mons are happily gobbling down the gold-looking snacks, with Ash giving some to his own Pokémon...with Geodude and Onix somewhat shy about it too. But they both ended up loving the food too!

NOW he got curious.

Kagome had to explain about Poffins and how they work for Pokémon. And the thing she cooks works like 'Mega Pokeblock' since it raises five attributes at once. It was the best poffin known to Sinnoh and very few can make it. Kagome figured out how through trial and error...and lots of money wasted. Then she taught Brock how Poffins affect Pokémon. The golden 'mild' Poffin and then the favorite flavors of the Pokémon which depends on the nature of their personality. If they hate the flavor, the Poffin would be nearly useless on them. So she makes mild poffins all the time to save time and money as her family is NOT that rich!

The next four days, they finally reached Mt. Moon where they trained for two months. Training Pikachu, Pidgeotto and soon, Butterfree. Machoke carved a rock version of weight balls with a handle. Pidgeotto and Butterfree's task? Cling to the handles and stay up in the air, flapping their wings to work on wing muscles, and strengthen their wings as a result for stamina and endurance training. If the two flying mons can stay 20 feet up high for at least one hour on the heavy rocks, they will then add another hour and so on. As for Pikachu, he's physically training too...with a rock strapped to his body with ropes, and keep using agility despite the weight on his back in order to be able to learn Extreme Speed. Agility for six hours and then push ups for another six hours after one hour break. Then Agility again till midnight.

Pikachu nearly WEPT but female Pikachu made gestures that said she did the same training and she's a girl, so he's in no place to complain. As far as training goes, Kagome will only help in physical training, Ash will do the rest. When the current month ended, Kagome went back to Pewter to switch teams twice. She switched her current batch with Pidgeot, Ampharos, Persian, Sceptile, Blaziken, and Milotic then her current team of Noctowl, Sylveon, Weavile, Gardevoir, Breloom and Flygon.

Ash and Brock have never seen so many pokemon outside Kanto Region...and Ash's Pidgeotto has a crush on Kagome's Pidgeot whose feathers are glossy and brightly colored...and she's bigger than a normal Pidgeot! Female Pidgeot however, spurned him until he too, becomes a strong Pidgeot so that pushed Pidgeotto to train harder to win her over. That was what Kagome translated to the boys.

After two months...on a sign that leads to Cerulean City...

There read:

Gary was here. Ash is a Loser!

Ash exploded.

'Er...what do you know of this Gary guy Kagome?' Brock asked her as they ran after Ash.

'He's Professor Oak's grandson, also ten years old!' Kagome gasped out. 'I hardly know a thing about kids younger than me but from what I'm hearing, he's popular with girls older than him...I'd say around my age or older.' she said to Brock's horror.

'Only TEN and popular with the ladies?!' Brock gasped in dismay. 'No fair!'

'Who knows about those women.' Kagome snorted. 'Either they like em' real young, or only after him to share the fame of the Oak Family and his money if they manage to become his girlfriend. The Oaks are rich and famous through Professor Oak's accomplishments! If the Oaks were a typical civilian, those girls probably won't have anything to do with a child five or so years younger.'

'Well, now that you think of it that way...' Brock said depressingly. 'Money still makes the world go round.'

'It does.' Kagome smiled.

xxx

Cerulean City...

'Here we are, Cerulean City.' said Kagome. 'Ash, do your job now!' she chimed as Ash looked nervous for the first time in his life. After all, he's paying for their food and lodging!

'Er let's see, Pokémon Center it is guys.' said Ash. 'Man, I haven't seen a soft bed in two months, I'm looking forward to a soft bed.' he said wearily.

'Ehehe, the ground is pretty hard even with sleeping bags.' Kagome giggled. 'You guys have yet to get used to it.' the two boys looked gloom and doom at this. 'Let's all rest before we ask for badges.'

'Uh...ask?' Ash sputtered out in disbelief.

'...didn't you know?' Brock asked him. 'The Cerulean Gym focuses more on Water Ballet than actual battling, and the leaders had no interest in battles. So they just give away the Cascade Badges!'

'WHAT?!' Ash cried in horror. 'Why?!'

'Well, none of them have battle-able pokemon.' said Brock. 'Their parents took all their battle-able pokemon while out on their travels, so yeah, the Cascade Badge is a freebie giveaway.' he shrugged. 'I don't know how the Pokémon Agents let them get away with that though...the girls aren't trainers at all.'

'Well, that's why we rest for a bit. We can just easily get one from them anytime we want.' said Kagome as Ash didn't look happy. 'For all I know Gary just walked away with it too.'

'But I wanted to earn it...' Ash pouted.

'Sorry Ash but its their rule, you have to follow.' said Kagome. 'And right now, you're stronger than those girls so its not exactly a fair fight, either and I'm way too strong for them.'

'She's right.' Brock quipped. 'And since you trained for two months, your current team is probably stronger than Gary's. Since he's in a rush to get badges instead of training his pokemon, you're stronger than him now even if you only have three members.' he pointed out.

'I guess so...' said Ash with a slight blush.

And so, they went to Cerulean Gym for a free badge...which Ash reluctantly took. They spent a day in Cerulean City, exploring before leaving the next day.

They got curious about a place called AJ's Gym, but Kagome told the boys to ignore it since its not a legitimate gym. She would know as she's been through Kanto before and its more of a training gym for the owner's pokemon. So they left...and passed by Pokémon Tech.

A place that somehow, irked their female companion and dragged them away.

'OK, why are you so mad about Pokémon Tech?' Brock asked, baffled. 'It's a super prestigious school!'

'In reality, its a school for wealthy weaklings and cowards!' Kagome snapped. 'Weaklings and cowards who can never handle the real world! If we trainers can get badges and enter the league in a year, they would rather graduate in seven years, with their diploma the equivalent of eight badges to get into the Pokémon League! But in the end, weak is weak. They never actually train their own pokemon in there, they're using the school's pokemon. So when they leave school, they realize they don't have a team to enter the league with...and back to square one. They wasted seven years, only to be forced to travel like us in cars and servants in tow. But with a diploma in hand, all they'll worry about then is catching and training their own team.'

'So in the end, that's eight years wasted...that's gotta suck!' Ash croaked out, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'...you know what its like for people in the school?' Brock asked her feebly as they went through the forest headed for Vermillion City.

'I do.' Kagome grumbled. 'On my travels, I met this rich guy who was being harassed by wild pokemon in Kalos and his pokemon nearly dead.' Ash, Pikachu and Brock had chills down their spine. 'Lucky him I had a Chansey on me and some berries. He whined that Pokémon Tech never prepared them for scenarios and never prepared them for a rough life outside school. And the rules they learned for seven years sometimes don't work. Well, you'd know that best Brock.' Brock looked sheepish as his pokemon is defeated by a Pikachu.

'The guy was on the verge of breakdown and seeing his starter Chespin nearly die on him made his own feelings worse. Apparently, he got too overconfident, believing in what he learned from Pokémon Tech. He thought Chespin knows moves he should know in school but the fact is, Starters are Starters for a reason. He forgot about that out of cockiness and he paid for it by angry harassment and a nearly-dead partner. I had to bodyguard him home as a result...tried to help his traumatized starter and talked to his family. It dawned on me what kind of school Pokémon Tech is while talking with him. Sure it has top-notch education but its a stereotypical school that makes weaklings even weaker, yet giving them high hopes only to face a cruel reality upon graduation. And the tuition fees and other miscellaneous charges are just as expensive. So the school simply takes advantage of these wealthy weaklings for money which is what happens in the end.' she said darkly. 'Its a school that squeezes money out of families while raising weaklings to be even weaker. Like that guy I met, they'd break down before they can step outside their hometowns.'

'Sadly that's reality. Real lessons can only be learned by traveling.' Kagome chuckled. 'And to get strong you have to learn how rough and tough things are. Strength, skill and power doesn't come up served on a silver platter you know. We work for it and earn it.'

'...'

xxx

Further in the countryside where they let their pokemon out to travel...they encountered a distrustful Bulbasaur and defended an Oddish from them though they weren't doing anything! Gardevoir sent telepathy to the Trainers.

'I see...Bulbasaur doesn't trust us because he's protecting and caring for Pokémon who are abandoned by their Trainers.' said Ash. 'And he's abandoned too!' he growled in anger.

'Some trainers blame Pokémon for their shortcomings.' said Kagome sadly. 'While never accepting its their own fault and to feel better, they blame their pokemon. Just like kids in Pokémon Tech, rookie trainers expect too much of their starters. And upon realizing they couldn't do what they expect them to do, they get frustrated and take it out on them instead of training them to fulfill expectations.'

'Ash tried to convince Bulbasaur they weren't like that and he wanted to prove it by going to their village and help out in making them stronger for at least two months. He wouldn't give up on them. Upon convincing Bulbasaur with help of his team, Bulbasaur gave them a chance. But ONLY ONE. With Kagome and Brock as Advisors, he personally trained his team, and the abandoned pokemon while helping out in caring with Melanie, a female self-volunteer. She built them a home, and comes to feed and look after their health as it was all she could do. He learned patience in his travels.

For two months...the abandoned mons learned new skills...and making Magikarp evolve into a Gyarados, Caterpie into Butterfree, Rattata into Raticate, Oddish into Gloom, Paras into Parasect, Weepinbell into Victreebel, and Staryu into Starmie. The abandoned Pokémon were very happy that they learned new skills and got stronger.

Problem? They want revenge on their former trainers and they all ran off before they could stop them. The only ones who stayed, were Starmie, Butterfree and Bulbasaur...who chose to join Ash. Starmie and Butterfree who were the second-longest tenants of the village stayed with Melanie.

'Oh dear, this is terrible!' Melanie choked out as the pokemon ran away.

'I never thought they'd go for revenge after I trained them!' Ash choked out, baffled and horrified.

'Some pokemon get resentful.' Kagome said feebly. 'They have feelings like humans too you know. They probably thought of nothing but payback when they live here and trained under you! And you unwittingly gave them the chance.'

'Oh no...I feel sorry for whoever pissed off a Gyarados.' Brock shuddered. 'Kagome, what did the evolved Pokémon have upon evolving?'

'Lessee...Gyarados automatically knew Hyper Beam Twister and Dragon Rage,' they all went pale and blue. 'Raticate knows Focus Energy, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang, and Sucker Punch. Gloom knows Poison, Sleep, and Stun Powder and Mega Drain. Parasect knows the powder moves, Leech Life, and Fury Cutter, and Victreebel knows Swallow, Stockpile, Spit Up, and Leaf Tornado. Due to automatic learning, they must have inherited these moves by breeding from their parent pokemon.'

'...I really feel sorry for whoever used to be Gyarados' owner.' said Brock wryly. 'But at any rate, we better report to the nearest town about the Pokémon so they know what to expect! The other pokemon know just as dangerous moves!' they all ran off for the nearest town and told the Police Station what to expect from a bunch of resentful pokemon who are now looking for their former trainers.

They also had to deal with a Charmander who was left at a spot by his Trainer, believing he would come back after an errand...but he was there for several hours now. So Kagome asked Brock to have Geodude build a rocky shelter for Charmander and they left him with food before leaving...only to learn how much of a jerk his trainer is at the Pokémon Center. By connecting Charmander to his trainer, Kagome knew the poor thing is hurt...and told Ash to go get Charmander with Brock, while she gets blackmail material with Froslass' help.

They blackmailed Darien into giving them Charmander...and the hurt Pokémon blew Flamethrower at his former trainer, before joining Ash, the one who held and carried him through the storm when his shelter broke down on him and kept him alive.

Pokémon Center...

'OK Ash, you got two abandoned members on your team...Bulbasaur and Charmander.' said Kagome. 'Therefore you can't just keep them in your pokeball...for weeks, Pidgeotto and Butterfree are out. Now, it's Bulbasaur and Charmander's turn to be out. You have to build a bond between them as their trainer and as a friend so they can trust humans and trainers again. Prove to them that you're better than their former Trainers.'

'Right...but I'll be putting Charmander back in if it rains!' said Ash as he let out Bulbasaur and Charmander for their Travels. They would begin Training upon having a final member for Ash's Team.

In the next town...they encountered a gang of delinquent Squirtle who are also abandoned. Graffiti, stealing, pranks...you name it, they've done it. Again, Ash sought them out to convince them to stop on his own.

'Will he be OK?' Brock wondered as he and Kagome stayed in the Center...to cook and do laundry.

'He should be OK. Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Butterfree are too strong right now.' said Kagome. 'But to be sure I sent Lopunny out to stalk them and move if they get into a tight spot.'

'I hope they'll be alright...'

By around sundown...a messed-up team brought back a new Squirtle Teammate, completing Ash's team. So they stuck around the town to train the newcomers in two months, while further training Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Butterfree. Brock also trained his Onix and Geodude.

He learned that Onix can become Steelix if Onix was traded while it held a Metal Coat. He asked Onix if he wanted to be a Steelix in his future(and be immune to Iron Tails somewhat) Onix was thinking about it because he had been Onix for years.

By the end of those two months, Ash and Brock saw more of Kagome's Pokémon. Her last team is a Braviary, Delphox, Gredninja, Vivillon, Gallade and Blissey. It has been half a year now and they only have two badges in their current possessions.

So now that Ash has trained all his team members to learn new skills, they decided to tackle the Vermillion Gym...and Ash wanted to use...Pikachu?

'Er Ash, you sure?' Brock asked him, baffled. 'Why not give your other Pokémon a chance to battle?' he suggested.

'Yeah. Ash, I agree with Brock.' said Kagome. 'Let others have a turn too.'

'Uh OK...I wonder who to use though...' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'I guess I'll use Pidgeotto this time.' with that, they went to the Vermillion Gym to meet Surge...a very tall man...who, like Brock, also drooled at the sight of Kagome and asked her out on a date...and insisted he's only 18, only four years older!

She agreed on that date...much to Brock's shock.

But first...badges.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart-to-Heart Date

Ash went first to battle with Pidgeotto.

'It's a Raichu huh?'

'Yeah, I evolved this guy right away after catching him as a Pikachu.' said Lt. Surge to the teens' surprise while patting Raichu's head. 'A Raichu's more powerful than a Pikachu anyway and he went for it!' Pikachu developed tics on his head, looking annoyed. While he agreed that electricity as a Raichu will be more powerful, he didn't think the cons gained are worth it. He'd lose his 'hands', and his speed.

'So then, who'll be next in line in the emergency room eh?' one of the Gym Aides joked playfully.

'This one won't be a hospital patient!' Ash snapped back. 'Come out, Pidgeotto!'

'Oh great, another Roast Bird on tonight's menu.' the female aide chuckled. 'Raichu just roasted a Pidgey five minutes ago and now you sent a Pidgeotto?' Pidgeotto balked and gulped nervously.

'Don't worry Pidgeotto, we can win this one!' Ash cried confidently.

'Hope you bite as big as you bark kid.' said Lt. Surge, 'It's a battle!'

And so...

/Welcome to the Vermillion Gym! Only one pokemon can be used for each side. The Gym Leader Lt. Surge has chosen Raichu. The challenger for the Thunder Badge Ash Ketchum has chosen Pidgeotto! Let the Battle Begin!/

'Go Pidgeotto!' Ash cried as Pidgeotto charged. 'Whirlwind!'

'Geot-to!' Pidgeotto charged up a powerful Whirlwind attack that got Raichu clinging hard to the ground...and with the wind trapped in the Gym, everyone could hardly see a thing...well, almost. Kagome, wearing a skirt has her low-waist panties exposed.

'No!' she gasped out as she put her hands over her skirt...only to end up emphasizing her cleavage for view with her arms.

"Ohhh yes..." Lt. Surge and Brock thought, drooling in appreciation. Lt. Surge could see her glorious globes and midriff after she covered up her front, Brock could see her shapely rear and flawless skin, made more beautiful to look at with her white panties.

'Pidgeotto! Wing Attack now!' Ash cried. 'Hit him with all you got!' Pidgeotto took advantage of Raichu's momentary blindness and did a number on him, before he could be knocked out.

'Unbelievable...a bird won against Raichu?!' Lt. Surge gasped out as Pidgeotto happily looked victorious...and evolved into a Pidgeot. 'Wow!'

'Look who's next to grow up in your team Ash.' said Brock, chuckling. 'How about that Pidgeot? Maybe next month you can finally take Kagome's Pidgeot out on a date!' Pidgeot looked bashful and hid his face in his wings, much to his teammates' hilarity.

'Well, I'll come back tomorrow.' said Kagome, straightening out her messed-up hair. 'Raichu doesn't look too good...'

xxx

'Well, you're probably the first or second to win against Lt. Surge.' said Kagome.

'I want to be first.' Ash said hopefully.

'Probably not if Gary passed by. He has a car after all.' said Kagome. 'Didn't I tell you back at North Viridian Forest that there's also Nidoran to be caught there? If Nidorino or Nidorina grew to be Nidoking and Queen, they gain an additional type. They become both Poison and Ground Types. There's also Sandshrew who becomes Sandslash. And Electricity cannot affect a ground-type Pokémon. So he's probably the first among your peers to earn a badge.'

'Grrr...that guy just makes me really mad sometimes!' ash swore, raising a shaking fist.

'On the bright side, while he wins using type advantage, you somehow win through unorthodox and unexpected means nobody will see coming.' said Brock. 'You're very unpredictable in battle. It's an advantage if you chose wisely.'

'Right.' said Ash. 'I won with a Pidgeot, he probably won with a Nidoking or Queen or a Sandslash.' said Ash. 'I'll show him how unpredictable I am! I'm so going to win over him!'

'...Kagome, did you ever have a rival?' Brock asked her while sweatdropping at Ash's actions. 'You're so calm and carefree about this.'

'Nope, never had any.' Kagome shrugged. 'I was too focused on catching and training I never bothered to meet anybody.' Brock and Ash sweatdropped. 'I'll probably have one at some point in the League. Let's rest up for laundry purposes and stocking up. Bulbasaur and Charmander needs to catch up. And Brock, aren't you going to catch yourself a complete team? You never caught anyone and anything.'

'Well, I'm a Rock Gym Leader I'm hoping to catch more rock types soon.' said Brock. 'I also want a Water and Fire pokemon for travel convenience.'

'We'll go to Route 6 or 8 to catch water pokemon then.' said Kagome. 'And then...we'll leave Saffron City for last.'

'Saffron City for last? Why?' Ash asked her. 'It's close by.'

'It's a dangerous Gym for those without a Psychic or Ghost Pokémon.' said Kagome grimly. 'And you don't have either. Pikachu has a chance if only he knows Extreme Speed. Combine with Iron Tail, not even a psychic can quickly locate and zero in on a pokemon who are very fast. But Pikachu has yet to master it. So let's leave Saffron for last. I also heard...scary rumors about the Gym last year so as we are now, you're helpless. I'm not because I have Mismagius.'

'I guess you're right.' Ash drooped. 'So where to after you beat Surge?'

'Well, Celadon City or Lavender Town is the next stop.' said Brock, looking at the guidebook. 'We'll leave two days from now as Kagome still has to battle...and didn't Surge ask her out on a date?'

'I guess he forgot to say what time and place, the idiot.' Kagome giggled. 'Ah well. It's my turn to fight him tomorrow.'

'So who are you going to use?' Ash asked her excitedly. 'Braviary? Delphox? Gallade? Blissey? Gredninja? Or-?'

'I'm gonna use Blissey.' said Kagome. 'Out of all my pokemon, Blissey is the lowest in Level so I'll be powering her up to catch up to everyone.' she said. 'So I'll be using Blissey the most if I can help it unless its time to switch teams again.'

xxx

Next day...

'So the girlie is back.' said Lt. Surge as Kagome came back with her friends. 'So who are you gonna send out?'

'Come out, Blissey!' three jaws dropped. Even Raichu looked weirded out.

'You're sending a NURSE?!' they all exclaimed in disbelief.

'Wrong place, missy!' Lt. Surge sputtered. 'Go to the Pokémon Center, not here!' Blissey sported numerous tics on her head showing she's mad.

'Well...she was unlike any Chansey I have at home.' Kagome giggled. 'While she'll still be a Healer, she wanted to be a fighter more. So shall we?'

'...Like you, she's unpredictable.' said Brock wryly. 'Nobody expected a Healer to do battle either.'

'I'll say...this is still pretty scary.' said Ash weakly.

And so...

'I'll be sure to send her back to her real job...medics shouldn't be in the front lines!' Lt. Surge scolded. 'If the healer's out, whatta happen to the rest of the team?'

Blissey began speaking angrily and by the looks on Raichu's face he got REALLY scared.

'I wonder what its saying...Raichu doesn't look so good.' Ash wondered aloud.

'By the looks on his face, Blissey must be threatening real good.' said Brock.

'Blissey go! Prove to them that medics are the deadliest people on the planet!' Kagome called out as Blissey went forward.

'Alright Raichu, we're having hard-boiled eggs tonight!' Lt. Surge cried as Raichu braced himself. 'Use Thunderbolt!'

'Blissey Mirror Coat!' Kagome ordered as Blissey absorbed...and sent back double the damage of the original attack and sent it back at Raichu.

'Raichu dodge it and use Body Slam!' Lt. Surge cried.

'Double-Team!' Raichu gasped as there's so many Blisseys around him. 'Tackle!' Raichu got attacked from behind. 'And finally, Body Slam!'

'Noooo!' Lt. Surge cried. 'I don't believe it!' poor Raichu is out for the count.

'...well...medics are far scarier than front liners Surge.' Kagome said sweetly. 'Because they know our bodies well, who better to beat us?'

xxx

'Yep, he really forgot about that date.' Kagome sighed as she got her Thunder Badge.

'Let's spend the night here, we could use a break and stock up on supplies.' said Brock. 'Ash, go shopping. No eggs since we have Blissey for that.'

'Yeah yeah...'

xxx

That night...

'Ms. Higurashi?' Nurse Joy called out. 'A package came for you just now from your mother.' she said as she brought a box over.

'Thanks Nurse Joy!' Kagome said gratefully, taking the box from her and Nurse Joy left.

'I wonder what she sent...' Ash wondered as Kagome opened the box to see Combee Honey. 'Wow! Honey!' he exclaimed as Kagome took a letter from the top of the jars.

'I wonder what Mama said...and by the looks of these jars. our business must be doing well.' she said thoughtfully, looking at the labeled jars as she read the letter.

'Business?' Brock asked her.

'Yeah. Since my family isn't that well-off...I caught six Miltanks, six Chanseys and about fifty Combee.' Ash and Brock gasped at this. 'With my Dugtrio at home planting flowers, Combee can make honey for our business to help out my family financially. And I trained them all to become Level 50 Combees. In fact, except for Blissey, all my Pokémon are over Level 50.' she said. Two jaws dropped. 'My Combee are the strongest Combee in the world...and the stronger they are, the more delicious and nutritious honey they make. Mom said she invested in the Combee Business...and compared to all combee farms in the world, the honey they make gave a new level to A+ Grade. The Chansey who produce eggs are also A+ grade because they're high level. Miltank too.'

'Mom sells Honey and Honey Milk.' Kagome continued. 'We'll grow big in Pallet Town first before we can even think of shipping to other cities.'

'Wow...Chansey can lay a dozen eggs a day so that means six dozen a day since you said you have six Chanseys at home.' said Brock. 'And Miltank make five gallons a day. And six Miltank...that makes 30 Gallons a day so selling honey and milk is easier than eggs.'

'Correction:5.' said Kagome. 'Blissey evolved from Chansey since she's the closest one to me and prefers battle than the job I assigned.' said Kagome affectionately. 'I'll catch more Chanseys and Miltanks when we go traveling to Johto. Anyway let's have snacks!' she said with a beaming smile. 'Let's go buy some bread! We have a bread spread here already!'

'Wow...Grade A+ honey...' Brock drooled. 'How much is your mom selling it for?'

'Well, 5000$ per jar.' Brock and Ash looked like white granite. 'By scientist analysis from Professor Oak, it's worth THAT much.'

'Talk about expensive!' the boys wailed.

'Well, you get to eat free now.' Kagome shrugged. 'So Ash! Go buy bread!' she ordered playfully. 'We're having a sweet dessert tonight!'

And so, upon getting some bread for all four of them(because Pikachu was out)...they lathered the pure gold-colored viscous liquid on their bread, and...

'DELICIOUS!' they took a bite and their expressions said it all.

Needless to say they enjoyed tonight's dessert that night.

xxx

Upon leaving Vermillion City, they headed for Lavender Town next. It was too early for Saffron. And at Route 8...

'You guys go catch yourselves new teammates.' Kagome instructed. 'Brock, you only have Rock Type so its best to be a bit Diverse. Ash, you have one each of electric, grass, water, fire, flying and bug pokemon and you need a Ghost Type if you wanna win against Saffron's Gym. But considering our proximity...you might also be able to catch an Abra here. To catch a psychic, be extremely fast and I mean it.' she said. 'I'll meet you guys at Lavender Town.'

'Kay!'

As Kagome left...

'Man, she's lucky she doesn't have to worry.' said Ash gloomily.

'Well, she spent two years preparing didn't she?' said Brock. 'That's why she can be so carefree. Anyway, we better get catching and meet up at Lavender Town.'

'See ya there Brock!' said Ash as the two split up to get catching. They spent a whole day hunting...with great difficulty and several hours, Ash got himself an Abra and it was automatically sent to Professor Oak. As for Brock, he caught a Vulpix and a Poliwag. All in a day's work.

Lavender Town, Pokémon Center...

'So, how's your day guys?' Kagome asked them.

'I got an Abra...he's one difficult guy to catch!' Ash gasped out and Brock and Kagome did a double-take. Ash is very dirty and full of bruises and scrapes. Same for Pikachu. 'We had to come up with a solid plan to get him.'

'Wow, you had a hard day by the looks of it!' Brock sweatdropped. 'Go take a bath and then switch out so you can train and evolve Abra for the final Gym Battle.'

'Right...oww...I could use Blissey's healing.' Ash whimpered.

'R-right, waitasec! Blissey!' Kagome fumbled in releasing Blissey to heal both Ash and Pikachu...and did their laundry. Upon switching by Pokémon Transporter, Ash traded Butterfree for his Abra.

And so...

'Hello Abra, I'm Ash.' said Ash, all cleaned up while Kagome scanned Abra with her pokedex.

'Level 15 and she knows only Teleport.' she said as Ash face-faulted. 'It can't be helped Ash. Psychic Waves are too much for Abra so they sleep 18 hours a day for stress relief. But even then when they sense danger, they instinctively teleport. Three battles should make her become a Kadabra to be somewhat manageable. Then as a Kadabra, she can learn more moves.'

'Right...how about it Abra?'

No response. Ash leaned closer to hear...

'Zzzzz...'

Ash face-faulted again.

'Maybe it'll be awake tonight. Hehehe...' Brock chuckled as Ash recalled Abra.

'So Abra may be nocturnal huh...? Ash? Are you up for staying awake really late?' Kagome asked him wryly. '18 hours...that means from 6 am in the morning to midnight tonight.'

'Midnight?!' Ash choked out in horror.

'Yep. Be awake to spar with her until at least 3 am until she evolves.' Kagome told him to his disbelief. 'That way as a Kadabra, she would no longer need to sleep 18 hours a day.'

'Right...I need to wake up tonight so I'm turning in early...g'night.' and Ash turned in early.

'...but without dinner?' both older teens crowed out as Ash went into their room.

'...the lengths he goes sometimes.' Kagome sighed. 'He's a good kid but he's letting rivalry rule his life. Seriously.'

'No kidding.' said Brock wryly. 'But uhhh anyway, how about you and me go out on a date?' he suggested. 'At least I'm more gentlemanly than Surge.'

'Sure, if you're paying.' Kagome giggled.

'Sure. So let's explore Lavender Town.' Brock was grateful Ash turned in early. He could finally have a date!

So, at a Restaurant...

'So Kagome, tell me about yourself.' Brock asked her.

'Me? I hardly know myself too.' Brock sweatdropped as she giggled in his reaction. 'I'm not kidding...I hardly knew myself. When I was five...I went to Pokémon School. Like anyone else I wanted to be the best and have a jolly good time in my adventures...I decided to study hard. What kind of pokemon I want, what my style is, and what moves would be useful for my future.' she said. 'I thought about it a lot. Those who went before us sure have a load of terminology for fighting styles, yeah? I studied everything and see what fighting style suits me. I wanted pokemon capable of healing, good for air and water travel...and pokemon that are Powerhouse and Sweeper types. I studied what pokemon whose techniques fit my wants and needs...and I'm pretty sure you met my teams.' she giggled.

Yep, Brock would NEVER forget that. She has so many pokemon she's never seen before.

She said they can catch anything BUT Munchlax and Snorlax. Ash is ESPECIALLY forbidden.

All Trainers who are under Professor Oak have their Pokémon get sent to his lab. She feared them if only because they eat them out of house and home in just one day.

'Then when I was eight...daddy never returned home...and the monthly letters and money he usually sends from work stopped.' said Kagome softly. 'We then learned from a colleague of his that there was a cave-in at the ancient ruins he was working on. By the time they got through the rubble...everyone was...' her pause spoke it all.

'Oh no...' Brock choked out.

'Oh yes.' said Kagome sadly. 'Mama was carrying Souta at the time as a toddler. She fainted from shock and I had to get under so her head won't hit the floor...I crawled out and called the neighbors for help. After that, mother wasn't the same. She was so depressed she was in a trance. Nothing we did worked...so Professor Oak took us in while Mama had to be counseled. It took a year for her to recover and then finances got hard as she's in no condition to work, leading to my new criteria of studying pokemon that can help at work...so Miltank, Chansey and Combee were my next goals. After me it'll be my brother's turn on his Journey. She can't shell out money like other parents. Moreover she still sends out money despite problems...and considering how many Pokémon I'll catch, I had to do something after catching a Diglett in Kanto. I told it to plant as many Berry Trees as it can as soon as it gets to Professor Oak and I quickly sent him home. That way, when more pokemon come, my mother won't worry about the money spent on feeding them. They know where to get food. I told Diglett to keep planting until there's a hundred of each berry tree. When I got home after a year, I also planted some trees in random places in town...next thing I know, Professor Oak called...because I'm the only one in town with a Diglett...' she giggled. 'He said if we keep this up, Pallet Town will be _Berry_ Town.'

'I'm pretty sure you told him why you keep planting.' Brock pointed out in bemusement. Owning a Diglett is extremely rare. They were very hard critters to catch.

'I did.' Kagome smiled. 'He said I shouldn't overdo it though and tell Diglett not to plant in roads and anybody's backyards. Too much digging turned him into Dugtrio and he's more than happy to do his job. More food for her after all.' she shrugged. Diglett and Dugtrio eat tree roots but only little that the tree won't die.

'Then it became a whole Kanto joke.' Kagome smiled. 'Tourists and Professor Oak's Colleagues stared wide-eyed at the town...and the town called me out on it.' she giggled. 'Before I knew it, the Mayor decided to take advantage to improve village economy using my trees. Since they're my trees, mom and I had a talk with Professor Oak and the Town Council...I agreed as long as the trees on the Professor's reserve won't be used. Only the trees around the actual village will be used and we planted plenty. That, and we get a 10% cut.'

'I think we should visit your town sometime.' said Brock. 'I'd want to see this Berry Town.' Kagome laughed at that.

'You'd like it there considering what I did to it.' she said. 'The neighbors who own Pokémon said they don't have to worry about shipping pokemon food from Viridian Pokemart anymore either...they can just pluck off trees! Then we all trained hard together to prepare for the Pokémon League...I never socialized with anyone but my family and Professor Oak.' she said. 'I know Gary to an extent since he's only home every summer. He went to Pokémon Tech at age 5.' she said wryly. 'Hence his overconfidence. He once said that someday, he can beat me. Yeah, right.' she scoffed.

'But you let him have his happy dream.' Brock mused thoughtfully.

'Life gives better lessons than schools can.' Kagome smirked. 'He'll soon learn. Sooo yeah, my life revolved around making my family's life financially easier while fulfilling my own goals at the same time.' she said. 'I grew up too fast. I don't want my brother to end up like me and enjoy being a kid...I don't want him to worry about stuff I worried for years and enjoy his journey whether for better or for worse. In a way...he's much smarter than Ash at least.'

'What's your brother like?'

'Souta...he grew up being raised by me for two years until mom got out of her funk.' said Kagome. 'Considering I had to grow up quicker, I guess he got smarter too. Mom's catching up for his sake...I'm too busy worrying about my family, future and success I never really got to know anyone and myself beyond my tiny circle of humans. I mostly spent time with Pokémon...I barely had time to be a girl my age. Know what kind of girl am I...stuff like that.'

'I think I can tell you...I'm sure Ash and your brother will say the same thing.' Brock told her. 'You're a very maternal and caring girl...constantly looking out for us while you let us make our decisions...and you only step in if a wrong decision is made. You're knowledgeable, mature, wise, domestic-able, responsible and family-oriented.' he said. 'But like you...I also grew up quick.' he sighed. 'At least you still have a mother.' Kagome's eyes widened. 'Ever wonder why I was Pewter City's Gym Leader?' he asked her.

'Well yeah...you have a lot of siblings too.' said Kagome, remembering what happened back in Ash's match. So many young kids! His parents must have gone it at like Bunearies!

'When I was ten...mom and dad left home with just a letter taped to the fridge...traveling separately to become Pokémon Masters and two pokeballs on the dining table...Geodude and Onix.' he said wryly. 'I had no idea what to do and so many younger siblings to look after. I had to learn how to do chores...my first time cooking I nearly burned the kitchen down...' he shuddered. 'I panicked big time until I saw the Fire Extinguisher in its case. My first year of cooking is utter failure...I had to buy take outs a lot which were torture on finances...teaching my siblings 6 below how to read, write and do maths, then there's being a Gym Leader and passing PA Qualifications...I barely passed. If we lost the Gym...finances will even be harder.' he said softly.

'I learned how to cook, do the laundry, maintain the house and look after everyone's needs...and one of my sisters sleepwalks, we had to watch out or she'll fall down the stairs. There were times I was so tired I never woke up even with bells tied to her wrists...I got lucky one of my younger brothers woke up to go potty and screamed when she was dangerously close. That woke me up good, dashed out of my room and I pulled her back. The next day I got a horrible bruise on my right shoulder in a vertical line and I don't know why or how I got it when I woke up. I still don't know to this day.' he said sheepishly. 'For five years, such is my life...and I finally mastered cooking when I was 13...and I had to deal with attending meetings between Gym Leaders each month...I was the youngest Gym Leader ever. Those three sisters of Cerulean, Surge, Sabrina, Erika, Koga, Blaine and Giovanni...it took me a while to get used to them.' he sighed.

'I wondered what it would be like if I remained a kid. I looked at my younger siblings and pictured myself as them...happy and carefree.' Brock smiled wistfully. 'We were both kids who grew up too quick for the good of everyone.'

'Yeah. Sometimes I wonder about the kid in our group.' said Kagome. 'Ash never talked about his father didn't he? He lives alone with just his mom. I wonder if his life is an ideal childhood...or forced growth like us.' she said wryly. 'Since you could travel with us...are your parents back?'

'Well, dad is.' said Brock. 'Needless to say I tore into him and his irresponsibility and its his turn to face the hell I endured. Who knows where mom is.' he grinned. 'I just hope he doesn't burn the house down.' his grin faltered at that. 'The kind of guy I became for five years...I grew up wise, mature, level-headed, responsible, hard-working, sensible, and a young parent in a span of five hard and rough years. So I decided that if I'm gonna marry someday, it better be a girl NOT like my parents.' he said. 'I'd prefer we work close to home and stay together with the kids.'

'Oh...I never thought about that.' Kagome mused thoughtfully. 'I don't know what kind of man I'd marry someday...mom wants me and a future son-in-law to stay close to home, too.'


End file.
